Hidden in the Past
by Ani J or Bumble Bee
Summary: In the summer before sevnth year, Hermione discovers something drastic about her life. Undetermind length. RHr pairing. HarryGinny. New summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. This is written by Ani, BTW. It's in Hermione's POV so that is who 'I' is. **

**Disclaimer: I have red hair, am american, and don't live in scotland. Only the plot is mine. NO STEALING!**

Chapter One – The letter

Hermione walked down the hall towards her home library. A lot had happened that summer. And a lot hadn't happened. Neither Harry, Ron nor Ginny had contacted her since the wedding. What had happened however was: her parents moved her into a mysterious, and furnished, house. Just her. Not themselves. The only thing they had said was, "It was left to you." When she asked who it was from, the just said good-bye and left. She had seen them only once since they dropped her off two weeks ago. She had also changed in appearance. Her usually bushy hair was tamed in elegant curls, her chest (Which had left something to be desired) had filled out, and she had grown an inch. She was nowhere near Ron's height (6'4"), or even for that mater, Harry's height (6'0"). But she was now very proud of being 5'3". She didn't know where she got the short gene because both her parents were tall. _Oh well, _she thought, opening the door. The library was probably the most interesting feature of the huge manor. It was full of ancient tomes just like Hogwarts.

Hermione meandered among its weathered shelves. She came across a small black book with no title. She pulled it off the shelves and opened it. A letter fell out of the front. Seeing it addressed to her, she opened it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry that you have to find everything out through means of this book and letter. Know that while I wrote this letter, the journal is not mine. Since all went as planned, you will be turning eighteen in two months when you read these. Keep in mind that your whole world is about to be turned on its head._

_I can't reveal too much in this letter because I am being watched constantly. I know that by the time you read this I'll be dead. That is why I'm writing it. _

_First things first. Even though your parents haven't told you so, you're adopted. Secondly, Harry's last name isn't supposed to be Potter, and your name isn't supposed to be Granger. In the time of the founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor fell in love with an elf. Her name was Hermione. She looked exactly like you now. I'm sorry that I didn't get to see you now. Anyways, Godric and the elf had a child. When elf blood and wizard blood first mix it is exactly half and half. Each time they mix the elf blood increases by a sixty-fourth. But of course, you knew that already. This is as much as I can tell you, except that at one point, the line of Gryffindor had two sisters and no boys. So the name changed. Thirty-two generations have passed._

_I must go now. Someone is approaching. And I think it might be Harry, since I sent for him. This I know to be my last correspondence. _

_But I must tell you this one last thing. I loath divination because I am unnaturally talented at it. _

_Good bye for ever I suppose,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

Hermione finished reading in shock. The last thing Dumbledore had ever written had been to her? And she was adopted? And named after an elf? What? And what did Harry have to do with it? And why was Dumbledore writing to _her_?

**A/N: You guys who read this and didn't review got it lucky because I started this before we got our account, so you get to read the first three chapters all in one, but you'd better review on the last chapter or number four isn't coming.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Realisation

I eagerly turned to the first page of the journal. It read "Private property of Lily Evans" except the word 'Evans' was crossed out and written above it was 'Potter'. I turned to the next page. It was apparently the day she went shopping for school supplies for seventh year. Dumbledore had implied in his letter that I should read the book because it would answer a lot of questions. Eagerly, I began to read.

_7/31/77 Dear diary,_

_Well, I got my Hogwarts letter today. Turns out I'm Head Girl! And (thankfully) James is Head Boy! I met him at Diagon Alley. **Why would Lily want James to be head boy?** Of course, he was with Black, so we couldn't celebrate properly. I can't wait till the train! Him and his deep hazel eyes. (Insert dreamy sigh here).Oh damn it! I forgot to tell him to ruffle his hair more. He looks so sexy. **Why did Dumbledore want me to read Lily's diary about her obsession with James Potter? I mean, they're my best friend's parents! **_ I turned a few more entries. More about James. I turned to the middle of the book. **_Finally! Graduation day!_** I turned one more page. This one seemed more sombre.

_7/5/78 Dear diary,_

_My mum and dad died. Mum of a broken heart because of dad dieing of cancer. Of course my friends helped me through it. James especially, since he knows what it's like to lose a parent. Gemma and Ruby helped a lot too. I probably won't be writing much more. _

_Bye,_

_Lily_

I looked at the full pages after it and turned to the next one.

_12/31/78 Dear diary,_

_I found you amongst some old Witch Weekly's. I thought I should probably write in you again given that so much has happened._

_1) I turned eighteen on August 8._

_2) I got married on November 18._

_3) I forgot to mention that I lost my virginity back in November last year. _ Hermione cringed._ Anyways, it's New Years Eve and we're having a huge party. Everyone is here. Our friends and the order. Dumbledore is a little punch happy, and Remus keeps telling him not to drink the Kool-Aid. Of course Dumbledore isn't listening to him and is getting steadily drunk. _ I giggled at the prospect of the old Headmaster getting tipsy. Isobered when I remembered that he was dead. _James keeps making suggestive eyebrows at me. Well, he'll just have to wait. Gotta go. Gemma and Ruby are looking for me._

_Lily _

I turned the page.

_1/1/79 Dear diary,_

_Well James just told me more about his history. His mothers maiden name is 'Gryffindor'. As in the school house. As in his grandpa to the power of thirty is Godric Gryffindor. Oh yeah. And his grandmother to the same power is an elf. So James is 1/64th short of being a full elf, which means that any child of ours is going to be completely elf. If it's a girl she'll be petite like all girl elves. If it's a boy, he'll be tall like all boy elves. How fun. Oh yeah. And his mothers sister is married to a man named Dumbledore and they have two children. As in, the Headmaster of Hogwarts is James's first cousin. It is now time to start dinner._

_Bye. _

_Lily._

I stared in shock. Harry was a full elf and Dumbledore's second cousin. As soon as I found out something about my own past I had to owl Harry and let him know. I flipped to the next entry.

_1/3/79 Dear diary,_

_Sorry I didn't write yesterday. I was too much in shock. I'm pregnant. And bitter. Sort of. _I frowned. Harry couldn't have been conceived in January of the year _before_ he was born. Realisation hit me like a thunder bolt. I flipped to the entry of September 20.

_9/20/79 Dear diary,_

_I am a mother of a beautiful baby girl. I named her Hermione after her ancestor. She has a lot of hair for a new born. It is brown like Mum's. She has James's eyes. Hermione Jane Potter. James is being very protective of course. If Voldenmort ever found out about her, he would probably kidnap her. James keeps chattering on about how he wants two children, born within nine months of each other so that they are in the same year. Ha._

_I'm tired. I need to go to bed. Night!_

_Lily._

I swore under my breath. I was Harry's older sister. Now was definitely the time to owl him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Reunited

I slammed the book shut and ran out of the library. I tore up the spiral stair case to the open air tower room that served as my owl's housing area. I quickly scribbled a note.

_Harry,_

_You have to come immediately. I have some news that drastically concerns both of us! Please bring Ron and Ginny too. I miss them._

_Bye,_

_Hermione._

I gave the scroll to my owl, Eros. He took off. I went downstairs to cook dinner. I mentally chided myself. I had forgotten to mention my change of address. Hopefully Harry was staying at the Burrow, since I lived relatively close to it, if a half-hour flight is close. Figuring he probably was, I decided to make dinner for five instead of two. (A/N: The fifth is Crookshanks) I decided to make pasta. Forty five minutes later, Harry, Ron, and Ginny arrived in my dining room, the later holding tight to Ron's arm. I ran out of the kitchen, pasta sauce splattered liberally on my apron. Ron freaked out.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" I looked down at my apron.

I looked him in the eye as best I could, and said seriously, "Yes, Ron. I'm fine. I can't die. I'm half-immortal. It's pasta sauce."

"Hi, Hermione," Ginny said, hugging me.

"Oh! Ginny don't! You'll get covered in pasta blood." Ginny looked down at her own shirt which was now covered in pasta sauce as well. She started laughing and removed it with a flick of her wand. Harry and Ron hugged me in turn.

"So what is it that was so urgent?" Harry asked.

"It can wait till dinner," I said.

"Which is when?" Ron asked.

"As soon as you and Harry help me set the table." They groaned and got out the stuff I pointed at them. Ginny followed me into the kitchen.

"Hermione? Can I tell you something?" Ginny asked me. "I've been bursting to tell someone and everyone I've been near all summer would have killed him." Oh fun. Boy stuff.

"Of course. You can always tell me anything." _If you did anything to my baby-brother you'll wish you had never seen him! Oh crap. Protective feelings already. _

"Yeah. Well I kinda slept with Harry." _That's it. You're going down! Hermione! This is Ginny!_

"Kinda?" I repeated.

"Fine. I lost my virginity to your best friend." _And brother._

"It'll be nice to have you in the family," I said grabbing two of the plates and setting Crookshanks's bowl down on the floor.

"What?" Ginny asked, grabbing the remaining plates.

"I'll explain over dinner."

We walked out of the kitchen and sat down by Harry and Ron. Ron hungrily eyed the pasta. I sighed.

"Yes, Ron. You can eat." He dug in. Harry and Ginny followed suit. Harry and Ginny seemed to be playing footsies.

"So what did you want, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"And when'd you move into this joint?" Ron asked, looking around the dining room.

"Yeah! We apparated to your parent's house!" I suppressed a smirk. "They told us they'd stopped associating with wizards. It took us fifteen minutes to get your new location out of them," Ginny said.

"Okay. Well, I'm adopted. I'm not sure why yet. But I know who my real parents are and who my ancestors are. And second cousins."

"What does this have to do with me?" Harry asked.

"Well, according to the letter I found in the diary in my library, I was the last person Dumbledore ever wrote to."

"Dumbledore wrote to you the night he died?" Harry looked shocked.

"Yes. He signed off when you were pounding up the stairs."

"Oh." Harry seemed to be loosing a bit of control. Ginny's hand tightened on his, I noticed. "Well, what was the diary about?"

"It was your mum's," I said slowly.

"What?" Harry looked at me.

"Okay. You can't interrupt me, or I'll never get out all the information. On the first day of 1979 James told Lily about his heritage. His grandfather to the power of 30 was Gryffindor. His grandmother to the same degree was an elf named Hermione." Ron snorted. I ignored him. "They had a kid. Do you all know about elf blood?" Ron and Harry shook their heads. Ginny nodded. "Harry, Ron, when elf and human blood mixes, it is half and half for the first generation. But instead of diluting the elf blood every time they marry a human, it adds a sixty fourth. So thirty two generations later, the child would be all elf." Harry quickly did the math. His eyes widened. I nodded realising that he had guessed right. "January second didn't have an entry. On January third, Lily was aggravated because she was pregnant. Yes you can talk." Harry had opened his mouth.

"So I almost had an older sibling?" Ginny seemed to sense what was coming. She stayed quiet. Ron was looking back and forth between Harry and me.

"Not almost. You do have an older sibling. In his letter Dumbledore said that I would discover a lot about my past by reading your mother's diary. When I read that she got pregnant in January, I flipped to September, nine months later. On September twentieth, she wrote about her daughter. A girl with brown hair and James's hazel eyes. Lily named her Hermione."


End file.
